


girl meets sexuality

by EnterLameUsernameHere



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Coming Out, Episode AU: s02e25 Girl Meets the New Year, F/F, Rilaya, as usual farkle knows everything, maya realizes why she didnt want riley and lucas together, riley realizes the reason she's so close to maya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterLameUsernameHere/pseuds/EnterLameUsernameHere
Summary: how the new years episode should have gone down





	girl meets sexuality

On December 31st the entire friend group gathered at Riley's house. They were going to celebrate New Years together, like they always did. It didn't matter that things were so beyond screwed up right now between them. Lucas thought he liked Riley and Maya equally, Zay liked Maya, Maya had recently realized that maybe she didn't like Lucas, maybe she didn't even like boys in general. Riley wasn't sure who she liked anymore. Sure, Lucas was a good guy and one of her best friends but did she really want to be with him like that? Everyone was confused. Everyone except Farkle and Smackle, of course, they knew who they liked, and they knew exactly who liked each other. It was simple, you just had to pay attention to whose eyes lingered on who, and who paid the most attention to who.

 

**10:45 PM**

 

"Maya, can I talk to you for a minute?" Farkle interrupted the second round of 'The Couples Game'.

 

"Farkle, we're kind of in the middle of something." she looked up at him "Fiiiiine" she rolled her eyes, but got up and followed him to the bay window anyway.

 

"You need to tell her." he said after closing the door to Rileys room.

 

"T-tell who what?"

 

"Come on, I'm a genius, you really think I didn't pick up on it?"

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Maya protested, crossing her arms.

  
  
"Maya, come on. I know you like Riley..and I know you have for a while now."

 

Maya looked away, tears starting to form in her eyes. She shook her head. "No, no I don't like her like that. I can't."

 

Farkle put his hand on Mayas shoulder to show his support. "Maya, we will all support you, is that what you're worried about?"

 

"I just-" she sighed. "What if she doesn't like me that way? What if I tell her and it ruins everything?"

 

"Trust me, I've seen the way she looks at you. It will be fine."

 

"I can't lose her Farkle." Maya looked up for the first time since they had started talking about this. "She was the only one who was there for me after everything with my dad, and she's been there for everything ever since..I can't handle losing her too." Her voice was still shaky, and her cheeks wet with tears.

 

"You won't lose her Maya, I promise. You know what kind of a person Riley is, you know how much her friends matter to her, do you really think she'd let this ruin things?" Maya wiped her eyes, hugged Farkle, and then they both returned to the living room.

 

"Peaches!" Riley shouted with a big smile when Maya sat down next to her. Riley's smile soon changed to a frown when she noticed that Maya had been crying. "Whats wrong?"  
  
  


"It's nothing" Maya noticed Farkle glaring at her, "I'll tell you later." she added.

 

**11:30 PM**

 

Maya pulled Riley away from the group and dragged her all the way up to the roof of the building.

 

"I need to tell you something."

 

"Why didn't we just go to the bay window like always?" Riley questioned.

 

"Because up here if things don't go well I have a plan B" She looked over the edge of the roof jokingly.

 

"Thats not funny." Riley frowned.

 

"I know, sorry." Maya looked away from Riley, she couldn't look into her eyes and say this, not when she was so unsure what Riley's reaction would be. "Look, I just have to say this and if it screws up our entire friendship then I just want you to know that I love you so much and I never want to lose you, ever."

 

"I love you too Peaches, and nothing you say could ever ruin this." Riley pulled Maya into a hug. Maya knew she should pull away and start to tell Riley everything, but this felt so nice, so she stayed there in Riley's arms for a minute. When the hug finally broke, Maya sighed and wiped her already teary eyes.

 

"Okay, so, you know how Farkle wanted to talk to me earlier? It was about this..I don't even know how he knew but I mean, he's a genius so he knows everything I guess, right? Anyway..I like you..like, really like you."

 

"Aw, I like you too Maya, you know that." Riley seemed confused.

 

"No Riley, I like you..more than a friend. I like you more than any guy I've ever liked. I've been trying to deny it and I've been trying to hide it and I think thats maybe subconsciously the reason I said I liked Lucas?? But Farkle figured it out and I can't hide it anymore, and I just really hope this doesn't mess anything up." Maya looked into Riley's eyes for the first time since the conversation had started. Instead of a look of disgust or betrayal like Maya had been expecting, Riley was smiling. She pulled Maya into another hug.

 

"Peaches, its okay." Riley played with Maya's hair. "Its fine. You don't need to worry about this messing things up between us. Nothing could ever ruin what we have."

 

**11:50 PM**

 

The others began filling the rooftop as well, Farkle smiling at Maya as he and Smakle walked past them to the corner of the roof. Lucas walked over to Riley and Maya, planning on spending the last few minutes of the year with them.

 

"No, sorry Lucas. I'm spending this time with Maya." Riley said before he even spoke.

 

"But, can't we all be together? We said we were all going to be together for the beginning of the new year, and for the rest of the year after that."

 

"Lucas, the truth is I don't know whats going to happen between all of us in the next year, all I know is that right now I need to be with Maya."

 

Lucas frowned but walked away anyway. He and Zay stood next to Farkle and Smackle, looking over the side of the roof at all the lights surrounding them, and they could just barely see the ball in times square getting ready to drop.

 

"You didn't have to do that." Maya said to Riley.

 

"I know, but I wanted to."

 

As everyone began counting down the seconds until midnight, Maya looked around at all her friends. It was comforting to finally have told Riley, and to know that no one cared. As everyone yelled "Happy New Year!" Riley did something entirely unexpected. She leaned in, and kissed Maya.


End file.
